The Tutor Rose
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Uncensored!AU. Izzy, the school genius tutors a family friend of his parents and schoolmate Tai for upcoming exams. Tai tries to concentrate on his studies but ends up falling for the tutor himself. Will Izzy reciprocate the feelings Tai has for him? Rated M for safety because Tai tends to not listen to me.
_Hi guys, I've decided to start a new fic because 'In the Hands of Fate' will be updated every Friday and I'll continue backlogging chapters once Camp Nano starts so in the meantime I will be working on other stories for the Valentine to White's Day advent and this one is pick a random au from the au list and write about it so this will be Uncensored! AU because it's the one that fits the most here. I would also like to thank Tomoe Mami for the title and dedicate this to her as a gift fic._

* * *

 **1\. Something about Him**

Playing soccer was so much more interesting than studying. This was something Tai Kamiya had easily figured out but lately studying was not so bad. His grades in high school had been bordering below average so his parents had hired one of the other school students to tutor him. Izzy Izumi. At first, he had completely refused considering the boy was a whole year younger than him but his mother would not have it despite his sister trying to help him out in the convincing. Once his mother decided something, it was final. Honestly, mothers sometimes.

It didn't turn out to be all bad although more than the subject content, Tai was founding the tutor he had interesting. Being seventeen, Tai had only ever dated one girl so far and the relationship hadn't been all that fulfilling nor had he given much thought what type of person he liked. But as he began having tutor sessions, more than the content of the material, he found himself more interested in the tutor and found himself thinking one thing. _Hey, Izzy is pretty cute actually._

Even in today's lesson, it had gotten a bit delayed due to it being in the evening and Izzy had something on but he had managed to make it a few hours before dinner. Tai sat on the ground, back leaned against the bed while Izzy sat across from him, sitting cross-legged on the floor. The books were scattered everywhere as were papers as Izzy was explaining something about math to Tai. Or so Tai assumed so considering he could see a lot of numbers on the paper when he did pretend to glance down. It wasn't his fault! Izzy was a lot more interesting to look at than a bunch of numbers that made him want to fall asleep.

However as Izzy talked, Tai found himself gazing at the boy in question. From the way his lips moved so slowly to the fact that his gorgeous red hair was so perfectly maintained. Just for once, he'd love to run his fingers through the other's spikes just to see how it felt but if he said that out loud, Izzy might be more than a little disturbed by it.

"Tai? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Izzy's voice snapped Tai out of his thoughts and he looked at Izzy.

"Uh…" Tai wracked his brains but he had been so busy admiring Izzy's lips and wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through his spiky red hair that he couldn't remember a thing. "Uh something to do with Math?" He gave a cheesy grin to the other boy.

Izzy sighed. "Tai, if you keep zoning out, I feel like I'm not a very good tutor. Maybe your parents should get another one."

"No!" Tai said before Izzy could say another word. "I promise I'll focus more but you're the best tutor ever and I don't want you to stop tutoring. I just…I just wanted to ask you something and was thinking of how to ask you so I got distracted." Yeah, that was about the best excuse he could come up with at such a short notice and hoped the other would buy it and not stop tutoring him. The thought of not seeing Izzy at his house every second day was too alarming for him.

Izzy tilted his head. "Oh? What did you want to ask me?"

Tai racked his brain for a moment. "I have a party with a couple of my friends and I really want you to come along. I mean, even though you're my tutor, I really like learning from you and we've become really good friends."

Izzy frowned a little. "I don't know, Tai, parties aren't really my thing and they are your friends."

"You'll have a lot of fun," Tai said and as if adding on something for extra motivation he quickly added "I promise I'll do my best in every exam and won't get distracted anymore with what you're trying to teach me." The other was silent for a moment and just when Tai thought that Izzy would refuse completely or just not say anything because he thought silence was answer enough was when the other finally spoke.

"Alright," Izzy said finally. "If it means that much to you, I suppose I'll go."

"Great!" Tai said, eyes lighting up as he grinned from ear to ear. He could jump up and down from how happy he was feeling right now. "So what were you explaining? I'll listen now." He relaxed against the bed he was sitting against and forced himself to focus. No matter how boring it was, he needed to focus.

 _I would hate it so much if Izzy told my parents that they should get another tutor._ It was odd but if it wasn't Izzy, he didn't want to be tutored by anyone else because the other boy was one of the smartest people he had ever laid eyes on.

Izzy had left that night but only from the house, not from Tai's mind clearly. He was so glad he had managed to convince Izzy to come to the party with him. Even at school, he had always seen the genius boy so absorbed in his computer and not really hanging out with people. He wondered if besides him, Izzy had any friends. Not that always being around people was necessary but he felt someone so smart and helpful should have more friends.

* * *

"You're still awake huh?" Kari said coming inside and laying down. "Thinking about your tutor?"

Tai had to sit up and gape at his little sister. "How did…I mean why on earth would I…what are you talking about, Kari?" He had been perfectly subtle about that, right? He hadn't meant for anyone to see how he felt then how had…? Had Izzy guessed as well?

Kari giggled a little. "I've noticed the way you look at him. But don't worry, he probably hasn't. Even geniuses can be surprisingly dense when they want to be especially when it comes to something not concerning the textbook."

"I really hope you're right," Tai muttered, feeling a little self-conscious. It wasn't that he didn't want Izzy to know how he felt but he wanted to actually tell him how he felt himself without having the other guessing.

Kari curled into a bed. "Don't think too much about it and just sleep. It'll work out."

Tai managed a smile at that, before taking her advice and allowing his head to fall back against the pillow as he closed his eyes.

 _It was a dim-lit atmosphere and they were inside a small apartment. The light was scarce and a small strawberry cake lay on the table with candles glowing at the top. Tai was gently leading Izzy inside the apartment._

" _Tai," Izzy spoke in a soft voice. "This looks really beautiful. You've put a lot of thought into it."_

 _Tai smiled, eyes lighting up at the compliment. "It's your birthday. I want it to be special for you. Also, I want to tell you something." He took Izzy's hands in his own pulling him close._

 _Izzy seemed to flush at the sudden closeness. "Tai?"_

" _I really like you Izzy!" Tai blurted out, turning red and felt like smacking himself in the face but couldn't stop here. "I love the way you talk and I just love being around you. Every time you come to tutor me, I just want to pull you close and run my fingers through your hair…"_

 _Izzy was as red as his hair right now as well and reached out, covering Tai's mouth with one hand. "I'm not sure what the proper response to this would be…but I really like you too, Tai. But we're different classes and in different worlds…"_

 _Tai cut off Izzy's talk by leaning close and pressing his lips against the other boy's, closing any gap that still existed between them. Words were not always required and to prove that those things didn't matter, actions were enough. As Izzy seemed to respond to the kiss, Tai gently deepened it, allowing his fingers to gently thread through the other's spikes while his free hand travelled under Izzy's shirt, running a thumb over his nipples. A soft moan and the other leaning closer told Tai that the other enjoyed his touch and he smiled. Everything was perfect._

Tai sat up in his bed, sweat running down his face at the dream he had just seen. Izzy was in his arms…if only…if only he could make this dream a reality.


End file.
